A wide variety of accessories are used by bicyclists to carry things they want to have with them during their rides. For example, bicyclists who ride long distances for recreation, touring, or racing carry one or more water bottles. Nearly all bicyclists equip their bikes with a saddle bag for carrying small articles, such as a wallet, money, keys, tools, a spare tire inner tube, an extra water bottle and food. For recreational bicycling and touring there are carrier bags that fit on the top of front or rear carrier racks.
Nearly all carrier bags for bicycle saddles that are currently on the market are attached by two hook and loop cloth (Velcro.RTM.) straps that are wrapped around the two frame bars of the saddle and a third hook and loop cloth strap that is wrapped around the saddle post. Similarly, hook and loop cloth straps wrapped around the side rails of the platforms of carrier racks constitute the most common way of attaching carrier bags on the tops of rack platforms. These widely used hook and loop cloth attachment systems, though quite satisfactory, are a little tedious to use. The user has to form each loop around the frame bar or side rail and press it home. With saddle bags the user must hold the bag with one hand and complete the two side loop attachments with the other hand in a relatively small space up under the saddle. Also, the tenacity of the hook and loop cloth diminishes as the material wears with normal use.